kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte Belew
|kanji= シャルロット=ブリュー |rōmaji= Sharurotto Buryū |chinese name = 夏綠蒂·貝琉 夏尔洛特·比劳 |alias= Tyrant Rex Char (シャル Sharu) (by Raishin Akabane, Sigmund and Felix Kingsfort) Ravenna (by Cedric Granville)Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 9 |entry code = Tyrant Rex ( Tairanto Rekkusu) |race = Human |gender = Female |age = 17Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Volume 2 / Chapter 10 Bonus Content |height = |weight = |birthday = May 31st |eyes = Blue |hair = Blonde |blood type = B |affiliation = Count Belew Family Walpurgis Academy Gauntlet Rounds |previous affiliation = |occupation = Student Puppeteer |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = Sigmund |previous partner = |base of operations = Walpurgis Academy |status = Active |relatives = Edgar Belew (Father)Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Novel: Volume 9 / Chapter 1 Mireille Belew (Mother)Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Novel: Volume 9 / Chapter 5 Henriette Belew (younger Sister) Elisa Belew (Grand mother, Deceased)Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Novel: Volume 14 / Chapter 4 |counterpart = |manga debut = Chapter 2 |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyu = Megumi Takamoto |english voice = Kristin Sutton |image gallery= Yes }} Charlotte Belew (シャルロット=ブリュー Sharurotto Buryū) is the daughter of Earl of the Belew family, a noble aristocracy.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Volume 1 / Chapter 5 Bonus Content In Walpurgis Academy, she is a second year student that is part of the Rounds and is currently ranked 6th. She is the Puppeteer of Sigmund. Appearance Manga Charlotte is a young lady with a petite stature, average height and has a small bosom. She sports a blond, long hair that reaches down to her waist that slightly curls at the end, with her bangs covering her forehead and reaches down to her eyes, a piece of hair that points forward, two long tresses that goes all the way down her chest and has eyes that are blue of color. She puts on a blue beret that has a white trimming and a design similar to a half-star, but placed inverted. It also has a red ribbon, which is tied in the middle and letting the ends fall loose. A blush can be seen often on her face, while and her Automaton, Sigmund, can be usually found resting on her arm. Her usual attire is the Academy's uniform; she wears a white long-sleeved blouse, a blue cravat tie, and tops it off with a black vest that emphasizes the chest area, three buttons on the left side, and tailored with sharp edges. On her right arm, Charlotte wears a brown sleeve that has an X pattern at the top. The sleeve is then secured with a buckle. Charlotte wears her Gauntlet on her left hand. She also wears a gray skirt, black stockings, and brown shoes with black laces.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Volume 2 Cover During the time that she carried out Cedric Granville's orders, Charlotte wore a visor with black straps, and a dark-colored jacket with a high collar. Additionally, she donned a small breastplate, which was supported with a strap attached to her right shoulder and arm, while having a pauldron on her left shoulder. For the lower garment, she wore baggy shorts that were light in color with fastening straps on both sidesKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 33, Page 6, dark stockings and ankle-high boots.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 21-25 Anime Charlotte retains almost everything of her features, but the inverted, half-star design on her beret has softer edges. Her shoes are darker in color, the quarters has white trimmings and red laces. Her entry code is gold in color and embroidered at her left gauntlet.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 1 Charlotte also almost has the same look when she was carrying out her orders from Cedric, except that her outfit received many additions and slight alterations. Her visor was in orange, while the metallic looking plate appeared to be made from a fabric material, and was in blue. The linings of her jackets, shorts, and even their straps were light blue in color. She also received added equipment, such as blue gloves and black elbow, knee, and ankle pads. Lastly, her plain boots were changed to army boots and had light blue laces.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 10 After being exposed to Magic, Charlotte's appearance changed to that of Ravenna's, who had braided olive green hair, and fastened with a fuchsia hairband. Her messy bangs was fixed up a little and has two triangular hair clips in it. She also put on a pair of silver framed glasses that have a rectangular frame. On her shoulder rested a white pigeon, which is Sigmund's altered form. However, her stature, figure, eyes and her clothing remained the same. Personality Charlotte is not very good at socializing; instead, she is more feared by other students due to her prowess as a Puppeteer. However, according to Henriette, Charlotte was beautiful, incredibly popular with many friends, and kind to everyone. Also, the boys always preferred her too.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 35, Pages 23-26 Charlotte is observed to have a "tsundere" personality. This has been evident in her interactions with two boys: Felix Kingsfort, and Raishin Akabane. When Felix teased her about a date, she became flustered and started to stutter, which is unlike her usual confident demeanor.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 5, Page 21 On the other hand, while she acts "tsundere" towards Raishin, she cares deeply for him, as he is a dear friend to her who first stood up for her. Blackmailed by Felix as Cannibal Candy, she burst into tears when Raishin not only defended her physically from Felix's attack, but also believed in her that she is not Cannibal Candy.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 13, Page 13 During the subsequent battle between both boys, she became worried when she saw the severe injuries Raishin suffered, and pleaded with him to abandon her. Instead, he defiantly declared he would stand with her against all odds.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 1-9 With a clever strategy, he managed to defeat Felix, much to her surprise. Ever since then, she expresses her confidence in Raishin, even if she tries to stop him from fighting. For example, when offered the chance to follow Kimberley to watch Raishin and Loki fight against Bronson, she refuses to go, declaring in a rather tsundere manner that she has faith in him.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 27, Page 16 Now that she knows how much Raishin would be willing to risk his life to fight for others, she has tried to prevent him from getting involved in the problems she and Henriette were facing, going as far as to threaten killing him.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 21-24 History Charlotte comes from the former noble Belew family, where she was regarded as a Princess. When she reached her teens, Charlotte had to attend boarding school, and thus left her favorite canine Automaton under the care of her younger sister, Henriette Belew. However, the dog severely injured Prince Edmund, who was invited to the Belew's house. This resulted in the Count being reprimanded and having his title stripped off; his assets and territories frozen; the Belew Automatons, considered part of the family, dismantled; and ultimately, the fall of their family where everyone became scattered. Charlotte ended up with having only Sigmund by her side.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 6-7Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 42, Page 4 Later on, at an unknown point in time, an unnamed Queen granted her the crest of the noble unicorn and a territory in the north.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 2 Plot Cannibal Candy arc Charlotte, along with a dragon on her shoulder, sees a male student with his Automaton and tells them to get lost as the two are in her way. As she walks around the school grounds with her dragon, she causes a commotion as fellow students clear the road for her.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 2, Page 7 She then asks her companion if the students have to be afraid of her, which he affirms, saying that she was the girl who sent three of her upper classmen to the hospital upon enrolling the Academy. However, she retorts that she was merely teaching them a lesson because they were clingy. The dragon advices her to make some friends, but she has no intention of doing so, believing that everyone is a competitor for the Wiseman throne. The dragon also warns that her attitude will lead to social isolation, adding that she will never find a boyfriend, and become be unpopular; stubborn, she vehemently objects his claims. Just then, the male student and his Automaton, whom they encountered earlier, appear. She asks if the two need something from her, and the student responds that he will take her entry qualification. Despite his terrible school ranking, the student is determined to challenge her, even though she calls him an idiot. Accepting his resolve, she takes him on, and calls out her dragon, Sigmund, who evolves into a much larger form, and exclaims that she will make him regret challenging her.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 16-23 Charlotte states that she has been severely underestimated for someone on the lower rank to challenge her, and taunts the student to try if he can. After an exchange of words between her and her challenger, Charlotte declares that she will show Sigmund's power, and hopes that her challenger is prepared, scaring off the other spectators.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 3-6 However, even before their duel can begin, a morning star hurls towards her, and then a barrage of other Automatons target her too. Riding on Sigmund's back, she comments that aside from being an idiot, her challenger is also a coward for preparing a surprise attack and having a hidden support. An attack from the another party's Automatons surprises her, causing her and Sigmund to fall on the ground. As she was about to be hit by the morning star, the Automaton doll of her challenger blocks and catches it, which surprises her more. She tells her challenger to get out of the way, but he refuses to, and instead stands up to the group of attackers.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 8-19 Witnessing how the group seemingly ambush her challenger, she is worried but soon finds out that the duo are safe, and remarks about the durability of the Automaton of her challenger.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 21-23 Charlotte, after hearing that the duo will take on the other party, expresses her surprise.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 1-2 She then comments about her challenger's Automaton, and questions the identity of her challenger.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 5-6 She also questions the duo's fighting method by asking Sigmund if Asians have that particular kind of fighting style. After hearing Sigmund's explanation that her challenger must have had considerable amount of training, Charlotte gives her Mana to Sigmund and commands him to attack, destroying an Automaton in its wake.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 9-14 Her challenger commends about the feat that happened, and responds to him by stating that just because he saved her earlier does not mean that she saved him back out of gratitude. Curious, she inquires for his name, and he reveals he is Raishin Akabane, while his Automaton is Yaya. Charlotte then tells him to continue their original duel, but the latter declines, much to her chagrin. The duo later escapes using a smoke screen. Seeing them flee, she comments that Raishin is a terrible coward, but Sigmund refutes her statement, saying that Raishin noticed his wounds, causing her to be concerned for the dragon. She calls Raishin a coward yet again who does not have the resolve to attack his enemy's weak points, but her Automaton tells her that Charlotte might have taken interest in him, since she asked for his name after all. Stunned by Sigmund's statement, she tells him to keep mum or she would downgrade his meal from chicken to corn, and walks away. She adds that if Raishin manages to get in in the evening party, he will be destroyed easily, as it is a merciless survival battle, and nuisances will be destroyed in order to attain victory.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 16-22 The next day, Charlotte is one of the people who have gathered at the scene of a partially devoured Automaton, thelatest victim of Cannibal Candy.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 4, Page 26 During lunch break, Raishin calls out to her, causing her to fluster. After he inquires about Sigmund's condition, she is about to leave when he states that they should eat together, much to her embarrassment; they end up eating at the same table despite her initial refusal. She informs Raishin that the earlier commotion was Cannibal Candy's crime. However, when he asks for more details, she tells him that he is being annoying, and adds that he is already in a lunch with her and tells him to talk something enjoyable. Raishin teases her, much to her chagrin and commands Sigmund to annihilate him, but the latter is more interested to eat his lunch first instead, making her increasingly vexed.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 3-8 Noticing that Raishin has stood up, she is concerned and spots Magnus from the window. She tells Raishin to forget about him, as Magnus is outstanding: he is the school's first genius who can control 6 Automatons all at once, and the closest one on becoming a Wiseman. She tries to stop him but to no avail, as the boy insists on pursuing Magnus.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 9-11 After the brief but tense encounter between Raishin and Magnus, Charlotte sees Felix Kingsfort, who asks if it is alright to join her, but she refuses. Felix asks her again, but this time, to a date, but Charlotte turns down the offer. She is surprised when Felix says that he has business to discuss with Raishin, and becomes bewildered when she hears the deal he offers to the latter.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 20-25 The next day, Charlotte is present again at the latest crime scene of Cannibal Candy's doing. She becomes flustered while talking to Felix, making Raishin question if she is in love with him, much to her embarrassment. She soon becomes horrified upon seeing the partially devoured Automaton.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 18-21 Feeling uncomfortable at the sight, she runs away but is stopped by Raishin, who does not let go of her hand; she commands Sigmund to bite him, and runs away.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 25-27 The next day, however, Charlotte goes to the male dormitory and tells Raishin that she would not object if he asks her out on a date,Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 22-35 and tells him to leave his schedule open after class. When he finally agrees to it, she leaves.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 2-3 After their classes, Charlotte notices Raishin's worn out look but quickly dismisses it, and tells him to run around the technical building in order to lure out Cannibal Candy, as she plans to defeat it once it appears. However, Raishin declines and points out that the culprit works at night, which Charlotte calls it "commoner's logic". Due to that, neither the discipline committee nor the security guards have made any progress. A while later, Raishin surprises her by asking her out on an actual date, causing Yaya to be jealous. As they wander in the city, she feels helpless without Sigmund, but Raishin assures that he will protect her. As she starts to feel hungry, Raishin offers to treat her dinner at a restaurant.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 8-18 During dinner, Charlotte asks why Raishin is after her entry pass, when he could have gone for an easier opponent, but he admits he is unsure too. The latter then inquires about her feelings for Felix, and she reveals that he was the one who first greeted her, making her happy. Upon being asked why she keeps on turning down his invitations, Charlotte responds that she cannot accept it or she will make more enemies. Finally, Raishin asks Charlotte about her motivations to be the Wiseman. She responds that she has a dream that she wants to fulfill, even if she has to stain her hands with blood. After dinner, Raishin asks her to accompany him while he shops for a pair of new boots for Yaya. Later, as they converse about Yaya, Charlotte says that she understands his actions for targeting her as she has also sinned. However, before she could finish, Raishin runs off after hearing noises inside the academy, leaving her behind.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 1-13 She arrives at the scene subsequently, and feels uncomfortable yet again at the sight of the latest Automaton victim of Cannibal Candy. She runs away but Felix stops her and warns her it is best for her not to be involved with Cannibal Candy anymore. Before she can speak, Felix states that he understands her feelings for choosing Raishin over him. Before she can defend herself, Felix shuns her. Upset, she runs away in tears.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 16-22 Subsequently, Charlotte wanders elsewhere, despite Sigmund's attempts to stop her. Persistent in defeating Cannibal Candy, her attention is caught by an Automaton. Claiming that she found her prey, she commands Sigmund to attack. However, her happiness is cut short when the Disciplinary Committee, along with Felix, appears. Asked by Felix the reason for her and Sigmund's wandering around the school at night, she starts to believe he is suspecting her. However, she denies the accusation and asks for evidence; Felix claims that a large number of Magic Circuits were found in her room. Charlotte stops half-way before she can explain about the circuits, and Felix proceeds on saying that the reason why Cannibal Candy never fall on their search is because no one is able to grasp its movements. Charlotte becomes dumbfounded upon being suspected by Felix as Cannibal Candy.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 12-29 Afterward, a flash of bright light catches her attention.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 12, Page 10 As the other members of the Discipline Committee leave, Charlotte asks if Felix seriously believe that she is Cannibal Candy, which the latter affirms, and then thanks Raishin for luring her out. She then asks what he had done to Raishin, fearing he has killed him. Soon, she realizes that Felix has used her, and that his kindness was a feign, as he intended to make her the scapegoat for his killings. She wants to tell everyone the truth, but knows that no one will believe her since Felix has power and popularity, while she has no one. Dropping on her knees, she bursts out in tears and says that what he is doing is cruel, and asks why Felix would do such thing; his answer stuns her. As she is about to be hit by an attack from Felix's Automaton, Sigmund intercepts the attack, wounding him. She then laments on how she got Raishin and Yaya mixed up on her affair, causing her to apologize. Another attack comes charging at her again, but is defended by the duo, who surprisingly arrive at the scene in time.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 12-31 Shocked by their sudden appearance, Charlotte apologizes to Raishin and claims that she is the reason why he is injured, but he refutes that as she is the one that is in pain.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 4-5 She cries even more as Raishin defends her from Felix's accusation, but is shocked when Raishin reveals the Disciplinary Committee head's Automaton as Risette.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 12-14 Horrified upon seeing the face of Felix's Automaton, she becomes uneasy when Eliza questions Raishin if he hates eating.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 16-18 Charlotte then marvels about Eliza's ability to control and turn into waterKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 20-21 and screams in horror when an injured Raishin crashes into a tree.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 13, Page 29 Charlotte rushes towards the latter, but then hears Yaya scream, and realizes that Eliza is using too many types of Magic. Seeing the bloodied Yaya in the ground, Charlotte starts thinking of what she must do but ends up with nothing. She tells Raishin to stop doing things for her because he will die if he goes on, and he will have the whole world as his enemies in the process. However, he remains determined to save her, even if they are against the odds. Seeing the ongoing battle between the Automatons, she wonders why Eliza did not liquefy when Yaya attacked her. Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 1-13 As Eliza uses her White Mist attack on Yaya, she is worried, but it is short lived as Raishin commands the doll to carry out a final attack.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 16-23 Finally, Yaya defeats Eliza, while Raishin punches Felix in the face. Raishin then apologizes to her for getting her share of punches for Felix, she breaks out in tears, and finally understands Sigmund's statement of having a friend. Upon being asked by Raishin if she can stand up, she reaches out her hand and tells him to give her a hand, signifying their friendship.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 28-34 Sword Angel arc After Raishin has been awarded his own Gauntlets for defeating Cannibal Candy, Charlotte reluctantly gives him a talisman imbued with defensive magic, as she thinks it would match his fighting style. They both agree to be fair opponents during the Night Party.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 7-13 On the eve of the Night Party, Charlotte listens to Raishin's story of the mysterious girl who claimed she would assassinate him, and accuses him of being a chicken for letting her go. Based on his description of the girl's appearance, she deduces it to be Frey, a third year student, and also Raishin's first opponent in the Night Party. Charlotte believes Frey wants to kill Raishin because she may not stand a chance in actual combat against him. Moreover, Raishin is considered a dark horse by the top 50 ranked students, because he defeated Felix. Just then, they spot Frey setting up a cage trap outside the cafeteria, and watch with amusement as the latter gets caught again. Before they could step in to help, however, a young man appears; Charlotte explains he is Frey's younger brother, Loki, a second year student who is in the Rounds too.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 2-11 Annoyed with the escalating argument Raishin and Loki have, Charlotte orders Sigmund to fire a warning shot. However, she becomes flustered when Loki questions if her allegiance is to Raishin, making him realize that Raishin was the one who defeated Felix.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 6-8 After Loki and Frey have left the area, Raishin is intrigued to know more about their circumstances, but Charlotte advises him not to, as she believes that by knowing Frey's circumstances, he may hesitate to defeat her during battle. However, Raishin is determined to investigate anyway, and comments how Charlotte was glad he did not take her Entry a while ago, causing her to stutter and walk away in frustration. Despite claiming she would not help him to investigate, she walks towards the Education Department, which Sigmund points out it is where Frey is affiliated to.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 12-15 On the morning of the Walpurgis Party, she arrives at Turtle Dormitory to inform Raishin of some information she has found from her investigation. She states that D-Works, a manufacturer of Automatons, is the benefactor of both Frey and Loki. Moreover, the Night Party is a great testing ground for their latest products, however, there are negative rumors about the company. Thus, she warns Raishin to battle Frey without hesitation, but his carefree attitude towards the Night Party surprises her. As she leaves, she reminds him to take the talisman and handkerchief she gave him.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 7-13 A while later as she rests in her room, Charlotte hears loud noises, and immediately runs out to her balcony, and is stunned to see a wounded Yaya on the ground.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 30-31 She rushes to the scene, and finding out that Yaya is a banned doll, transfers Magic to her without hesitation. However, the doll drains her Magic at an alarming rate. Despite this and the fact that they could be future opponents in the Night Party, she insists on healing the doll, ignoring the latter's protests. Eventually, Yaya recovers sufficiently, while Charlotte looks at the large bullet that was fired at her. Sigmund comments that it is possible the bullet was fired from anywhere, making Charlotte realize that Raishin is in danger. As a result, Yaya becomes panicky, and trips due to her injuries; Charlotte warns her that she has not fully recovered yet.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 8-16 As the Walpurgis Party's ceremony commences a few hours later, Charlotte is anxious and fidgety, but becomes relieved when she spots Raishin and Yaya joining the line up of participants. She then pays attention as the oath is delivered. As Raishin is called to the battle arena, everyone, including Charlotte, is alarmed that his opponent is Loki, instead of Frey.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 10-15 During the battle, Raishin suddenly takes Cherubim's attack to protect Yaya, resulting in a serious wound; Loki decides to withdraw for him to seek treatment. As he is rushed into the hospital wing, Charlotte is unable to calm Yaya down. However, she is surprised by Irori, who slaps Yaya, before assuring her that Raishin will be alright. Charlotte watches as Yaya continues to cry in Irori's embrace.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 3-7 Having fallen asleep outside the treatment room, Charlotte is woken up by Sigmund, who has brought a blanket for her. He informs her that Raishin is still unconscious, and advises her to rest too. As she remarks what an idiot Raishin was to take the attack for Yaya, Sigmund wonders if Loki could have been holding his power back because Raishin was not cut into two. Charlotte expresses disbelief as Cherubim is a powerful and difficult Automaton to control, but Sigmund believes it would be the secret to Loki's victories. Smiling, she promises to inform Raishin once he has woken up, even though he could be a future opponent, as she is confident of defeating him regardless. Flustered by Sigmund's teasing, she ponders about her friendship with Raishin, and silently pleads for him not to die, before snatching the blanket from Sigmund to cover herself entirely. Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 11-17 On the second day of the Night Party, Charlotte and Sigmund arrive to spectate. She is dumbfounded by Frey's courage to step forward and battle her brother. During the battle, there is an unexpected forcefield that protects Frey and Rabbi from being struck down by Cherubim, shocking Loki and Charlotte. Without warning, Rabbi becomes larger and more fearsome, while Frey is instantly covered with multiple cuts across her body as Mana is forcibly drawn from her, causing her to bleed and scream in agony. Charlotte quickly realizes something is wrong, and Sigmund warns that if this continues, Frey could die.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 18-32 As the battle continues, Charlotte is amazed to see Cherubim deploy its "Sword Barrier", a move that automatically retaliates any aggression. However, she is shocked to see that Rabbi's wounds are healing, and soon realizes that Frey's blood is forcibly converted into Mana. Soon after, someone surprisingly joins the battle, and helps to defend Loki from Rabbi's lunge. She looks up, and finds out that person is Raishin, who entered the arena despite his injuries, causing her to scold him for being an idiot. Raishin informs Loki he has a plan to save both Frey and Rabbi, but while executing the plan, he suddenly hesitates, prompting Charlotte to yell at him just as Rabbi leaps to attack him. Thankfully, Loki uses Cherubim to block Rabbi, as Raishin successfully knocks Frey out unconsciously.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 3-26 Later that night, Charlotte catches Raishin and Yaya trying to sneak out of the school compounds. Frustrated, she scolds him for being reckless, especially when his injuries have not healed. However, he replies her that she, of all people, should know the pain of losing family. Unwilling to back down, she challenges them to a fight with Sigmund in an attempt to protect him from harm. Unfazed, Raishin presents the defensive talisman she gave him, and convinces her to believe in it. She realizes that she will never be able to stop him, and as she leaves in tears, she scolds him for being an idiot again.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 5-10 Sitting in the ward, she encounters Frey who is looking for Raishin, and informs her that he is not around. Seeing how frightened Frey is, she comforts her that she was never alone to begin with, and then comments how Raishin is most probably stealing some dogs from a pound, evidently angry at how he disregards his life. Without warning, the two girls are startled by Kimberley, who states she has to go after idiots, and offers to bring them along. Claiming she has faith in Raishin, Charlotte turns down the offer, while Frey decides to follow Kimberley.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 11-16 Elf Speeder arc After Bronson has been defeated, Frey visits Raishin at the hospital and informs him that Charlotte has gone missing, and did not return to the female dormitory. Suddenly, the Academy's clock tower explodes from an attack, and amidst the chaos, Raishin sees a shocking sight: Charlotte riding on Sigmund, as they fly away from the scene.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 19-23 Later that day, Charlotte, riding on Sigmund, appears in front of Raishin and Yaya, warning them not to interfere with the problems of the Belew sisters. Despite Raishin's good intentions to get her to stand down, Charlotte refuses and sternly threatens to kill him. However, she becomes flustered when he pulls out the defensive talisman she gave him, and frantically shouts at him to stay out of the situation, before flying off in tears.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 20-27 Flying back to her dormitory room, Charlotte manages to stop her sister, Henriette Belew, from harming herself with a pair of scissors in the nick of time. Scolding Henriette not to do anything foolish, Charlotte breaks down into tears and embraces her. She assures her that they will live together again, once their current problems are over.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 7-10 As she tucks Henriette to bed, Sigmund advices her to sleep too. Concerned, he asks if she meant her threat to Raishin earlier in the afternoon, but she replies that if she did not threaten him, he would recklessly try to help her again, just like he did to defeat Felix Kingsfort. Becoming emotional, she states she cannot rely on others, for the sake of Henriette and the Belew family, but quickly realizes she has been relying on Sigmund's powers too. The dragon comforts her that he is her family too, causing her to burst into tears and apologize for using his powers destructively. As she hugs Sigmund and cries, Henriette, who is still secretly awake, tears up at her sister's pain.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 24-29 The next morning, Charlotte is spotted by Raishin, as she and Sigmund fly towards the ruins of the clock tower to assassinate Headmaster Edward Rutherford. However, she fails to see that Henriette is also running towards the scene and begging her to stop. Recalling Kimberley's investigation that Charlotte is attempting to assassinate the Headmaster, Raishin also shouts for Charlotte's attention but is unnoticed too. As Sigmund prepares to fire, Raishin quickly pushes Henriette away from his attack in the nick of time, but the ground beneath them erupts, and they fall into the resulting cavity.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 9-13 Traumatised at the thought that she has murdered someone, Charlotte trembles and tries to catch her breath. She is then criticised by an unimpressed Cedric for the assassination method she used. Furious, she slams the table and demands Cedric to fulfil his promise, since she has already done her part, but he calls her naive. His crystal ball soon reveals that Henriette was caught up in the attack, but is fortunately alive. He then informs her that the Headmaster and his bodyguard are in the cavity as well, and taunts her about nearly killing Henriette. Looking at the ball, he sees that Raishin has been caught up too, much to her shock. As Cedric instructs Sin to enter the cavity, she desperately pleads to go with him for Henriette's sake, but Cedric prohibits her from doing so and reminds her to think of her next plan, as the Headmaster is still alive.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 13-22 Sitting quietly in Cedric's office, Charlotte listens to the latter and Sin discuss about how Raishin is an outcast in the Akabane clan, and whether Yaya could be the same as Sin. A moment later, Cedric's crystal ball glows, revealing that Raishin has just abducted Henriette from her dormitory room. Hearing this, Charlotte mocks Cedric, but he retaliates by commenting how much the Belew family has fallen, and suggests she has a superiority complex to her sister. Moreover, he threatens to make Henriette suffer even more, provoking Charlotte to be enraged. Smacked by Sin, she watches Cedric instructs the latter to find and behead Raishin, as a present to Charlotte. Afraid, she begs to know why he is cruel to them, and demands his real identity. Grinning ear to ear, Cedric says he is a shadow without a form. Meanwhile in the open grounds, Raishin informs Yaya that Charlotte has been blackmailed to assassinate the Headmaster because Henriette is held hostage; Henriette then confirms his suspicions.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 1-15 Abilities High Mana Affinity: Being a Puppeteer, Charlotte possess Mana inside her body. A testament to her high affinity with Mana is when she was able to heal Yaya from her wounds, a Banned Doll that has more flesh parts than her own Automaton.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 6 However the process made her exhausted.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 13-14 Automaton Sigmund (シグムント Shigumunto): A Banned Doll and the Belew family's heirloom who takes on the form of a miniature Dragon that has four wings, and a gray body with a white underbelly. By obtaining enough mana, it is capable of transforming into a massive Dragon that towers over Charlotte.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 3, Page 4 Alfred (アルフレッド Arufureddo): A dog-type AutomatonKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 13, Page 7 and Charlotte's favorite pet that she owned when she was still living in the house of Count Belew. However, it is unknown if it posses combat abilities. Trivia *Charlotte is strong at academic subjects, especially at practical skill classes and has no weak academic subjects. *Charlotte's specialty are Horseback riding, Embroidery, Knitting and Dressmaking. *Charlotte has been reprimanded once, disciplined once, warned three times and acknowledged once. *Her registration code, Tyrant Rex ( Tairanto Rekkusu) means the "Tyranny which was reigning". **Albeit Charlotte is widely known for this alias, it is said that Sigmund originally owned this nickname.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 7, Page 11 *Like Risette Norden, Charlotte resides in the the Gryphon Female Dormitory. *As revealed by Raishin, Charlotte loves Dogs.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 42, Page 3 *As revealed by Felix, her motto is "Leaving no hindrances behind, I will crush all opposition and gain everything".Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 12, Page 24 *According to London bookmakers, her odds of winning the Walpurgis Night are three-to-one, making her a leading candidate for the Wiseman position. *The Latin phrase Adversa Virtute Repello that is written on Charlotte's cape means "I repel adversity by valor". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female